Rocketing Forward (Pokemon Yellow Nuzlocke)
by Triblast28
Summary: Welcome to the world of Pokemon, a land where adventure runs rampant and stories are made. This certain story follows the teenager Conner as he journeys through the Kanto region. Watch this rather distant teen do battle against invaders, gym leaders, and everything in between (AU verse based off my of Nuzlocke of Pokemon Yellow)
1. Conner Enlists

Chapter 1: Conner Enlists

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokémon franchise (The characters are mine)

The sunlight shone out of the single window of a small two story house, outside the Pidgeys were chirping an obnoxiously high pitch tune. A teenager groggily rose out of bed; his short dark brown hair was spiked up much to the teen's displeasure. He walked into the bathroom to change and fix the mess that was his hair. The room he left behind was near completely empty, a desk holding a PC was awkwardly shoved in the corner; a TV with a SNES was in the middle of the room with nothing to sit on remotely by it, and lastly a stair well going down to the living room in the other corner of the room. Hung on the walls were pictures of what could only be assumed as the teen from younger years. Suddenly the radio alarm went off and some song went off (Dire Straits-Money for Nothing for those who wants to know). The teen walked out of his bathroom with his hair still spiked up, he glared at his alarm clock then chuckled.

"It'll take a lot more than that to get the drop on this old solider," He said with a proud smirk as he turned off alarm clock, it read 0500.

He walked over to his hat rack and grabbed a yellow baseball cap with a pokéball patch sewed into the front gladly covering up the spikes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the Kanto Region flag on it, over that was a sleeveless denim jacket with many pockets on it. Along with that he was wearing old blue jeans that slightly lost their color and black tennis shoes. He sighed and sat down on his bed, he stared at a picture of him, his mother, and his father who was wearing military garb. He sat in silence staring at the photo blankly for a while, when suddenly he heard something his window. He leapt off his bed startled, his head darted around trying to find the source of the noise, and then he looked over to his window just to see a rock hit it. He growled annoyed and walked over to the window, he opened it with a slam and glared down at another teenager who was standing in front of his house. This teen was wearing a black polo shirt with a small red R sewn on to the chest pocket and khaki pants, he also had red tennis shoes. His black hair was styled as a buzz cut.

"Giovanni what are you doing up at o' five hundred hours! You usually sleep in until o' nine hundred hours," He said slightly confused.

"Wait you keep track of what time I wake up?" Giovanni said a little bit freaked out.

"I keep track of when everybody wakes up, in this town it's a piece of cake," He said simply.

Giovanni opened his mouth to say something, but just sighed. "Conner do you even remember what day it is?" Giovanni asked slightly annoyed.

"Hmm, one second," Conner walked into his room and pulled a notebook off his desk, he then walked over to the window while reading it. "Ok today I have scheduled in…nothing; I guess I don't remember what going on today."

Giovanni face palmed. "We get our Pokémon today!" Giovanni yelled finally annoyed.

Conner checked his notebook and looked at the next page. "Oh yeah we do," Conner said simply.

"Come on Conner let's go!" Giovanni yelled excitedly. "I want a Meowth!" Giovanni shouted happily as he ran off to Professor Oak's lab.

Conner merely blankly looked out at the shore and sighed; he closed his window and stared at the picture of his dad one last time before walking over to his PC. He materialized his potion out of the PC and walked towards the stairs. He stared at the steps grimly and gulped nervously.

"Here's to a grand adventure," Conner said with a sigh as he walked down the stairs.

He entered his living room with a dazed look on his face. A movie where four boys were walking alongside railroad tracks, the pan that was cooking pancakes was sizzling, and the room smelled like lemons. His mother stood over the stove cooking the food, Conner looked up at the Articuno styled clock hanging on the wall it read 05:05. Conner checked his notebook confused, but decided to ignore it. He slowly walked over to the front door.

"Honey could you please sit down at the table," His mother said not even looking in his direction.

"Eh may disrupt my schedule a tab bit, but I can easily rework it," Conner said with a shrug as he down at one of the two chairs placed at the kitchen table.

The two sat in near silence the only noise was the TV and pan sizzling, Conner took his hat off in respect and waited patiently. His mother finished cooking and brought a plate over to him. She placed it in front of him and sat at the other chair across from him.

"I could've served myself ma'am," Conner said slightly embarrassed.

"It's my pleasure, I mean you have a big day ahead of you," She said meekly, Conner noticed the bags under her eyes.

Conner cut a small chunk of his pancake off with his knife and fork and started eating. "Conner, are you sure you want do this?" His mother asked hesitantly after a long moment of silent.

Conner finished swallowing his food and wiped his face with his napkin, he then stared at her blankly. "Ma'am I'm not gonna give up before I've even started," Conner established stoically.

"I know, but it's so dangerous, there's so much that could go wrong," She worried nervously; a grim expression was on her face.

"Ma'am with all due respect, the war is over the thing I have to watch out is the occasional drunk old man passing out on the road," Conner said as playfully as he could muster which was not much.

"It's not just you, your team could die, you could lose all your money, I just don't want you to get hurt," His mother said biting back her tears.

"Mom I'll lead the best unit this beaten down region has ever seen, I'm not just doing it for my sake," Conner paused and frowned. "I'm doing it in his memory too," Conner said slightly saddened.

"You don't have to do anything for him, he would be proud of you just as you are now!" His mother yelled biting back her tears.

Conner looked down at his plate and sighed, they sat in silence once again. "Mom I can't stay here forever, I know I'm not smart enough to study with Oak, I know I'm not good enough at farming or fishing to make a career out of that," Conner said softly. "This region hasn't had a champion since the war broke out, I want to take that position, I want to inspire this place once again, I want it to be safe, and I don't want what we all fought for to go in vain."

His mother sighed in despair. "There's no way to convince you right," Conner nodded in agreement, she sighed once again and walked over to him. "Just promise me you'll stay safe," His mother said as she wrapped him up in a hug.

Conner only nodded. "I will Ma'am I will," Conner said returning the hug.

His mother walked off and Conner finished his meal, he got up and put his hat on while walking to the door. "Bye mom, I love you," Conner said as he walked out of the house while grabbing a backpack off the hanger next to the door.

He stepped outside and stared at the small town he lived in. Right in front of him was a sign that read "Pallet Town; Shades of your Journey Await". The air smelt of flowers and sea salt, the sun was still just rising, and only a few people were walking down the dirt roads. Conner took a deep breath of the fresh air and started walking down the road to Professor Oak's lab. He entered the building, trying his best to ignore the annoying beeps and flashing lights.

"Yo Conner!" Giovanni yelled getting the teens attention. "Over here!" Conner walked over to his friend. "I can't believe it's finally happening, us getting Pokémon. Imagine how much cash we can get, imagine the fame, and imagine the power!" Giovanni yelled before busting out an evil laugh, Conner smacked his aside the head to stop that. "Ok yup over stepping the bonds right there got it buddy," Giovanni groaned while rubbing his aching head. "But come on man it's pretty exciting."

"Yup nothing like making the perfect unit to charge into combat situations with," Conner said simply.

Giovanni rolled his eyes. "Dude stop," Giovanni sighed embarrassed.

"Stop what?" Conner asked confused.

"The military lingo, it's not cool as you think it is," Giovanni said annoyed.

"I don't understand what you're talking about, I'm just delegating my speech in the most efficient and refined way as possible," Conner said stiffly.

"I don't even know why I hang out with you at times," Giovanni groaned.

"Because I'm the only one that can stand you," Conner said back nonchalantly.

"Oh come on I'm not that bad!" Giovanni defended quickly.

"Last night you went on a twelve minute rant on how Kanto could've won RW in the middle of town, people hid their children from you," Conner said wide eyed.

"Did it check out tactically?" Giovanni asked ignoring the last part.

"About thirty five percent checked out, we could've gotten a better cut in the end if we did make more of an aggressive campaign on Hoenn, but there is no way we could've launched a full blown ground assault on the beaches of Kalos," Conner said while checking his notebook.

"What were we thinking focusing our efforts on Unova for Arceus sakes the region biggest resource is a single mine," Giovanni said grumpily.

"Yeah, we shouldn't have let Sinnoh and Hoenn duke it out, though it was fun letting them mess each other up," Conner said casually.

"Yeah they deserved it," Giovanni said with a chuckle.

"You know they claimed their legendaries made this world," Giovanni said venomously.

"No one owns legendaries, they just made the bad decision on setting up shop in your hole," Conner said smugly.

Giovanni and him high fived, the two then started to walk around the lab. Conner started jolting down random notes and symbols in his notebook, while Giovanni composed a symphony by randomly pressing and smashing keys on the PC. Conner suddenly slammed his notebook shut and placed it in his backpack; he started to walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Giovanni asked confused.

"Out too much beeping," Conner said annoyed as he stepped out of the building.

Conner rubbed his temples and started to wander through town. He didn't pay attention as he walked, he soon found himself in grass that reached up to his waist (For reference Conner is 5'11ft or 1.803 meters). Conner looked around confused when he suddenly saw the grass in front of him moving.

"Watch out boy, creepy old guy is hot on my tail with red balls, all with my name on them!" A voice yelled from the grass, he sounded like a crass teenager.

Conner looked at the grass confused, when suddenly a Pikachu leapt out of the grass rocketing towards Conner's face. "What the?" Conner uttered out confused.

"Whoo boy I'm blast off!" The Pikachu yelled as he smashed into Conner's face.

The two fell onto the ground with a thud. "Ugh," Conner groaned drowsily.

"Ah shit man that was a wipe out, fuck my head hurts, you cool bro?" The Pikachu asked as he sat up on Conner's chest.

"I'm processing everything that just happened," Conner said monotone.

"Cool you do you brother, I can't judge, cause I don't understand what you swinging," The Pikachu said lazily. "Ugh man can't remember why the hell I was running in the first place, man is this what a concussion like?"

"No if you had a concussion it would be much worse with pains ranging from a crippling headache to complete paralysis of the body," Conner said simply as he checked his notebook.

"Ah yeah I don't have that, but that don't mean this don't hurt like-," Suddenly a realization smacked the Pikachu upside his head. "How the fuck do you understand me brah!?"

Suddenly a pokéball smacked into the Pikachu's. "Brother why do they keep going for my head?" The Pikachu asked right before it got caught.

Conner stared at the pokéball that was now lying on his chest. "Conner!" A concerned voice yelled from grass, Professor Oak ran to the boy. "Are you alright, I saw the Pikachu on top of you and luckily for you I was here to save you."

"I'm fine sir, I'm sorry if my predicament worried you," Conner apologized stoically as he stood back up grabbing the ball.

Oak took the ball from Conner's hands. "You know not to go in the tall grass alone," Oak sighed while rubbing his forehead. "Come let's go to my lab, before anymore show up."

The two walked out of the grass and into the lab. "Gramps!" Giovanni yelled happily.

"Giovanni what are you doing here, I told you to come later," Oak said tiredly.

"Sorry Gramps, I couldn't contain myself, I just wanted a Pokémon so bad come on hurry up," Giovanni said excited.

"Oh come on let's not be rude, let Conner go first," Oak said politely.

Conner looked at the lone pokéball on an awkwardly placed table and the disappointed Giovanni, Conner sighed. "Giovanni you chose first," Conner instructed sternly.

"Really, thanks man," Giovanni walked over to the table happily and grabbed the pokéball. "Please be a Meowth."

"Conner are you sure? I don't have any Pokémon left to give you," Oak said cautiously.

Conner checked his notebook. "My schedule is already messed up today so perhaps the more chaos I fit into the day, the more my schedule would correct itself," Conner said bored. "But on the matter on remaining Pokémon, with all due respect sir are incorrect," Conner pointed to pokéball on Oak's belt. "The Pikachu you just caught in the field is still available."

Oak thought about it for a moment. "Conner are you sure you this Pokémon it hasn't even been domesticated," Oak warned slightly worried.

"Sir I don't have any doubts in my ability as a trainer, I believe I could make this Pokémon into a great partner, and if I'm going to become a true trainer I need be able to train Pokémon even if they are straight out of the green, I want to train that Pikachu," Conner said bluntly not breaking eye contact with Oak.

"Fine," Oak said heavily while accepting his defeat.

Oak took the pokéball off his belt and gave it to Conner; he stared at the ball blankly." Thank you sir," Conner said politely.

"Conner come on let's have a battle," Giovanni said as he walked over to Conner. "I want to test out our Pokémon strength."

Conner stared at his pokéball hesitantly, but he gave in. "Fine let's battle," Conner accepted reluctantly.

Giovanni confidently threw his pokéball into battle an Eevee came out. "Aww not a Meowth," Giovanni said grumpily. "But hey an Eevee's cool too."

Conner tipped his hat over his eyes making a shadow and threw his pokéball, the Pikachu from earlier came out. "Oh yeah back in the world of the living baby!" The Pikachu cried out happily with a dramatic pose. "Man I got this crick in my neck that hurts like a bitch, fuck," He groaned as he rubbed his neck. "Aww man where the hell am I?"

"Professor Oak's Lab in Pallet Town," Conner said as he jolted something down in his notes.

"Man I'm in the nerd joint, lamer then I thought it would be," The Pikachu said disappointed.

"Eh ever since the war ended tech has gotten much blander," Conner admitted while hiding his disappointment.

"Bro, you wouldn't believe the day I had-," The Pikachu turned around and realized he was once again talking to Conner. "Ah hey you that brother, that was outside man, crazy day right?"

Conner checked his notebook. "Yes indeed," Conner said simply.

The Pikachu stretched. "So man what's going down?" The Pikachu asked with a yawn.

"You are currently in battle with an Eevee that is being trained by my friend Giovanni," Conner stated casually.

The Pikachu expression lite up happily. "Fuck yeah; I'm in a brawl sweet!" The Pikachu cracked their miniature knuckles. "Man with a day like this I got a mean chip on my shoulder. Bro you wouldn't even believe how much I've been asking for this."

Conner nodded. "Under our current circumstance, I am your trainer do you agree to fight with me?" Conner asked seriously. "No matter what happens."

"Like I said man anything for a good rumble," The Pikachu punched the open palm of its other palm.

"Ok I will only tell you when to attack, I'll leave the rest to you," Conner said with a small smirk.

"Ok, but first my-," The Pikachu started.

"Your next line is "moves are Thundershock and Growl"," Conner said smugly.

The Pikachu's eyes widened in surprise. "Bro how did you know that?" The Pikachu asked surprised.

"All in due time soldier now get into battle stations I don't want this fight to run long," Conner said seriously while looking at his notebook.

(Song I think fits up with the battle: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - Diamond is Unbreakable)

The Pikachu smirked. "I don't know what half the stuff you said meant, but I think it means fight," The Pikachu smiled confidently. "And that's what I've been waiting for."

Conner nodded. "Quickly use Thundershock," Conner ordered.

The Pikachu smirked and charged forward towards the Eevee, he leapt into the air above the Eevee and blasted it with electricity. The Pikachu landed with a flip and chuckled as the Eevee dazedly stumbled around. The Eevee straightened up and used tail whip. Conner was jolting things in his notes quickly. Conner ordered a Thundershock, the Pikachu once again charged forward and tackled into the Eevee hitting it with the electricity on impact. The Eevee and Pikachu went crashing into the wall together; the Eevee retaliated with a tackle by launching itself off the wall. The Pikachu started to roll and eventually stopped by hitting a computer. The Pikachu groggily stood up while rubbing his head; the Eevee had a confident smirk on its face.

"Be careful soldier that last attack knocked you down to 12 health, we can't allow this battle to stretch any further. One more attack should end it their already in the red," Conner informed the Pikachu confidently.

"One move man this bitch is more pathetic than I thought they would be," The Pikachu cracked their neck smugly. "So what's the plan boss?"

Conner smirked. "The same one we had before, electrocute it until it can't stand," Conner said confidently.

"Now that's something I can do," The Pikachu said happily.

Pikachu charged forward towards the Eevee, it braced itself, the Pikachu started generating electricity as he charged; he leapt into the air once again. "Hey fur ball!" The Pikachu shot off a large burst of electricity, hitting the Eevee. "YOU'VE BEEN THUNDERSTRUCK!"

The Eevee passed out smelling slightly charred, Giovanni opened his mouth to say something. "You're next line is "How could I ever lose, I need to get more power than you'll see"," Conner said with a smirk.

(Stop music here if you wish)

"How could I ever lose, I need to get more power than you'll see!" Giovanni said word from word angrily as he called back his Eevee, he suddenly realized what had happened. "Dude I told you no more telepathic mumbo jumbo!"

Conner rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous because you don't hold the ability," Conner said stoically reverting to his normal calm tone and stone faced expression.

"Erh you're right," Giovanni admitted grumpily with a pout.

"You did battle admirably, you were more tactic focused than I," Conner admitted simply.

Giovanni suddenly perked up and smirked. "Yeah I did do that didn't I," Giovanni said proudly. "Ha though when it comes to military tactics you are superior, but it is I who is the master of tactical Pokémon fighting! I need to refine my technique, catch you on the flip side Conner next time we fight it'll be different!" Giovanni yelled as he ran out.

Conner looked at his Pikachu. "So do you want be in your ball?" Conner asked interested.

"Hell to the no," The Pikachu said with a glare.

"Ok, then you can just climb on to my shoulder or back or something," Conner said with a shrug.

Pikachu climbed on to Conner's shoulder. "Aww yeah this is a seat for a king," He said happily. "Oh yeah I ain't gave you my name yet, I'm the biggest badass you're gonna meet in this region and any other one that exist on this Arceus forsaken planet," The Pikachu said egotistically while pointing to himself with his thumb.

Conner nodded. "I'm Conner," He said calmly not fazed by the rant.

"So what's with all the weird stuff with you?" Ray asked bluntly as they walked outside.

Conner stared at him confused. "Weird?" Conner repeated.

"Yeah weird friend, weird future powers, and weird talking to me abilities like what's up with that?" Ray asked interested.

Conner shrugged. "I'm telepathic," Conner said nonchalantly with a yawn.

"So you move shit with your mind?" Ray asked confused.

"No that's telekinetic, I'm the guys that read your mind and stuff," Conner said rather casually. "I use my powers to understand what you are saying."

"So what about you're weird friend?" Conner asked as he watched Giovanni run into the tall grass.

"Eh Gio's really cool," Conner said stoically.

Ray watched Giovanni trip on air and land flat on his face. "Yeah real cool," Ray said skeptically.

The two stood in silence for a moment. "Yo brother I got a question for you," Ray said after a while, Conner went "hmm" in response. "Look I don't want to be rude, but you better got a plan, cause I don't want to be some show Pokémon. What exactly is you're end goal with me?"

"I needed a partner, I have a rather simple goal, but it's gonna be hard to obtain," Conner established seriously. "I need to know if I can rely on you, because you might be going with me to the biggest challenge in this region. I want to take on the elite four and become the Champion of Kanto."

Ray stared at the teenager amazed and then smiled greedily. "Fame, fortune, and an unbelievable amount of strength, got to say Champion Pokémon is a fitting title of me," Ray said smugly. "Yeah you can count on me to help, you got a partner, just don't end up making me lose my life, deal?"

Ray held up his tiny fist waiting for a fist bump. "Deal," Conner said happily as he returned the fist bump.

A/N…

Welcome to Rocketing Forward! This here is obviously a Pokémon Nuzlocke based off of Yellow, but I set it in an AU-verse. I'm about half way through the game right now and doing pretty well. For those who want to see what the Kanto flag and other regions flags look like I found this great art of them, what I personally headcanon what they look like here it is /a/0cgaP . For anyone that is wondering, Giovanni here is in fact the Giovanni that will eventually head Team Rocket, but like I said this AU may make it a bit different. I am also doing this based on the Gameboy Color version by the way. I am grateful for anyone that views, reviews, follows, or favorites. Because those are what determines if I continue to write or not. Please have a nice day.

(Links to Other Triblast28 works)

Boom! Headshot (Overwatch fanfic): s/12067412/1/Boom-Headshot

Mercs At Work (Steven Universe Fanfic): s/11870263/1/Mercs-at-Work


	2. Ranging on Filler

Chapter 2: Ranging on Filler

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pokémon franchise (But the OCs are mine)

In the middle of route one stood what appeared to be an igloo made out of the tall grass. The strong rain slid down the sides of the small structure, occasionally smoke puffed out of the bottom of the igloo. Inside it sat Conner and Ray sitting around a fire made out of twigs and leaves.

"Ok here is the plan, to battle the elite four which is our only chance to become champion we first must go against the eight gym leaders, the first one that I can actually think we can take on is Brock head of the Pewter City Gym," Conner drew a stick figure with spiky hair and squinting eyes in the dirt with a stick. "He specializes in rock type Pokémon, not ground type, apparently there is a big difference between the two I have yet to rationalize and until I can rationalize it, I choose not to understand it. Now due to our current predicament which is you being an electric type, we cannot dare to challenge him, because that would be a death march. Even with your high speed and if you are able to learn a move like quick attack or tackle," Conner showed a page in his notebook, written in the page was a terribly drawn picture of Ray, his stats, and level. "The level system is a way for me to keep track of your strength and the opponents Pokémon strength as well as how far you develop. Now going back on our problem we need a Rattata or even better a Mankey to deal his Pokémon. If we don't have either one of those things our dreams and your life force would be crushed by a pain avalanche of boulders efficiently turning you into a bloody pancake and ruining my already tarnished psychological state into even more of a confusing mess. Any questions?" Conner asked finally finishing his stoic lecture.

Ray stared at the teenager with a look of stunned disbelief. "Did you ever do anything normal as kid, like play tag, draw pictures of something other than tanks, anything like that?" Ray asked amazed by the teenager's emotionless delivery.

"I didn't play tag, but I did play search and capture with Gio, I also spent a lot of time in the woods by myself so I guess that also a thing that could be considered normal, also why wouldn't I draw tanks, tanks are cool," Conner explained simply. "Also reenacting All Quiet the Eastern Front is fun."

"Ok another question, couldn't you use your mystically magical supernatural mind power dealies to you know predict how they gonna attack so we can get the edge and how can we know how strong his Pokémon like turning your brain into that internet shit?" Ray asked confused.

"I can only know general things, such as gaining a consensus on their attacks, not what order they are going to use them in. When in battle a Persons mind can be made up in a split second making it hard to know exactly what they are going to do, but I can use my powers to learn general things about their Pokémon such as their moves stats and so on. The reason I'm able to do the your next line trick so easily is because that's when their mind is more focused and working slower. And plus it's easier to do on stupider targets," Conner said while passing a casual glance towards Ray.

Ray picked on that. "Boy you sayin I'm dumb, boy I might not be Mrs. Military Man, but I know shit. Like, like, like counting to five!" Ray shouted out confidently.

"Ok do it," Conner dared with a yawn.

Ray froze on spot. "I ain't gonna do it, I ain't got nothin to prove to ya. But brother cut out that I'm above you bull, you gonna get the crap beat out of you pulling that stuff. I don't want my trainer looking like a damn pansy when that rolls around," Ray said with a pout.

Conner rolled his eyes playfully (For probably the first time in his life). "Duly noted soldier," Conner said with a smirk. "Now on the matter of levels I discovered a trick to determine the level of the gym leaders weakest Pokémon. When I was little I used to sneak off to Viridian City-," Conner started to explain.

"Aww yeah a panty raid, I think I remember know, wasn't the Gym Leader of that joint a smoking hot broad, damn man I feel you, got bigger-," Ray started to say with a toothless grin and understanding head nod.

Suddenly Ray head ached and gripped it in pain. "Like I was saying," Conner said slightly annoyed. "I watched the gym battles and found out the strongest Pokémon a Gym Leaders supporter has is usually three to six levels blow the weakest Pokémon of the Gym Leaders. So we got to get at least two levels above that Pokémon before having a chance to take on the Gym."

"Does that work?" Ray asked skeptically.

"Surprisingly yes," Conner said with a nod.

"Ok since you said we can't rush into battle straight away, much to my displeasure what's next in your grand scheme oh master of mine?" Ray asked as he grabbed a bug off the ground and ate it.

"Hope to God we don't run into any Pokémon on this route, get pokéballs, catch something on a nearby route, use that Pokémon to catch a Pokémon from this route, and move on to Viridian Forest," Conner explained as he made a map on the ground.

"So we just running and bullshitting our way through this mess," Ray said simply.

"In civilian terms, yes indeed," Conner said nodding in agreement.

"Cool so how we gonna get out of this grass hut you made?" Ray asked now realizing that there was no way out.

"Simple," Conner took out his Swiss army knife and pulled out the bottle opener attachment.

Ray watched confused as Conner slowly moved his hand towards the top of the igloo. He poked the top of igloo and suddenly the structure collapsed, the grass was flung out in random directions and the water that was gathered on the top fall right on the fire. The water splashed Ray in the face much to his annoyance. He climbed up Conner and sat on the teen's shoulder with a dissatisfied expression on his face. Conner spun the knife in his hand, he then threw it in the air, and it fell perfectly into an open pouch in his backpack.

"You could've just cut a hole with the knife or scissors or something," Ray said as he wiped his face.

"That's true, but what I did was much cooler," Conner said stoically.

"You lucky you right," Ray said with a pout.

Conner smirked happily while Ray crawled into the open pouch in the backpack and fell asleep. They two started walking down the now sunny route one.

(Break)

Ray eyes squinted open from the suns light. He yawned cutely and stretched his tiny body from inside the backpack; he looked around and found himself in Viridian City right outside of the Pokémon center. He could smell pesticide and beer in the distance as he climbed up on Conner shoulder, the teen was sitting on a bench writing something in his notebook (most likely trying to figure out the population and size of the town).

"Yo brother what I miss?" Ray asked still a bit sleepy.

"A fat drunk old man ranted to me about the good old days, and then he fell on the ground hung over, to follow up on that grand display he hit me rapidly with a stick preventing me from stepping over him," Conner said nonchalantly as made the seventy fifth tally mark in his notebook.

"And that's it, you didn't even go to the pokémart or nothing," Ray said confused and a little bit surprised.

"I couldn't go battling you needed your rest and also I don't know what kind of food you like so I couldn't go shopping properly," Conner explained as he got up and closed his backpack open pouch.

"Aww man you didn't need to do all that I'm ready for a rumble anytime sleep ain't no issue when you got ass to whoop, now on the matter of food a battery would be good, I just need energy to get me going, I eat as a pleasantry," Ray informed narcissistically.

"So I shouldn't buy you food?" Conner asked as he walked into the pokémart.

"I ain't sayin that, but what I made saying I like premium quality all natural herb based kibble bits when I can get them," Ray said trying to play it cool.

"Duly noted," Conner said as he started to browse. "So we buy some rations, energy producers, and battle supplies, simple enough. Wait this is wonderful!"

"What is?" Ray asked shocked by the amount emotion.

"I can start making a system of chart to figure out ration and how much food can be divvyed out. I also can now start a money saving system. I've never had to manage these many factors before, I am so happy," Conner said dropping his bag of items.

"Have I mentioned you are weird," Ray deadpanned.

"Oh please you don't understand how wonderful a system of charts can be," Conner said dismissively as he walked over to the counter, he flashed his trainer card to the cashier. "I'll take six pokéball and three potions."

The cashier was cleaning his teeth with his toothpick with a disgruntled look on his face, he flicked his toothpick away and gave a disgruntled sigh. "Look kid I don't…hey you're from Pallet Town right?" The cashier asked out of the blue.

Conner looked at him strange. "Don't worry Con-man if the guy's a creep I'm gonna grab yo knife and shank 'em with it," Ray whispered as he opened the pouch in Conner's backpack and climbed in.

"Yes sir indeed I am what makes you ask?" Conner asked back suspicious.

"Well you see some delivery guy was supposed to come and give this package to the old professor guy in that town, but he never came," The cashier dropped the box on top of the counter in front of Conner. "So I'm wondering if you could drop it off on your way home?" The cashier asked shadily.

"I'm not going home and that is not my duty sir, I have just come here to purchase supplies for my tour," Conner said sharply with a glare.

The cashier groaned loudly. "Well sorry we're out of what you want until we get the next shipment of supplies comes in, it'll probably get here by the time you get back," The cashier said as he pushed the box forward towards Conner.

Conner looked at the array of potions and pokéball behind the counter in a glass cabinet. "You're just placing your responsibilities on me because you're lazy, which makes me despise you even more lazy cashier of the pokémart in Viridian City well more like Viridian Village, but that is beside the point. To make a long rant short you have become on exclusive list of annoyances in my life," Conner scolded annoyed.

"So you're still gonna deliver the package?" The cashier asked not even phased.

"Yes I am because I have built in respect for my elder, I apologize for my rant sir, I shall go now," Conner said as he picked up the box and left the pokémart.

"That was the most passive aggressive bullshit I've ever seen dude," Ray said as he popped his head out from the backpack. "You should've just got me to shank him and just robbed the place. I could totally make a banging song about!" Ray realized happily.

Conner rolled his eyes and started walking to route one.

(Break)

Conner leapt out of the tall to get into the boundaries of Pallet Town. He looked back and saw the Pokémon that were chasing him started to walk backwards deeper into the grass. Conner smirked proudly while Ray groaned sickly.

"I didn't even encounter a single one," Conner said proudly as he got.

"Why, why do you do these things you do?" Ray asked still looking sick.

"I can only catch the first Pokémon I encounter on a route, since we have no pokéballs I have to get through the grass as quickly as possible," Conner said returning to his monotone state.

Ray gazed at his trainer in disbelief. "Why, who the fuck would make such a dumb rule like that?" Ray asked skeptically.

"I don't know, personally I believe the commanding officers in the league have no clue what they are doing," Conner said as he walked down the well-worn paths of Pallet Town.

"What makes you think that, it's rare for a jarhead like ya to say somethin like that about a commanding officer," Ray said surprised as he climbed on Conner's soldier.

"Simple the elite four is made out of an elderly fortune teller with a gothic aesthetic, one is near mute martial artist, the other women…I think she might be a model or a bureaucrat, and lastly there is the flamboyant anime character reject Lance, it's hard to put your trust in your leaders when they are like that," Conner explained in monotone.

Once again Ray's eyes widened in disbelief. "You just became a bit more normal," Ray said shocked.

"If you think that's something the champion of Kalos is actress that dresses like a ballerina and that claims to shares spiritual connection with her Gardevoir," Conner said casually.

"Can't a single thing in this world be normal?" Ray asked desperately. "Just one thing, please Arceus please."

"Your best friend is a telepath accept your fate of having a bizarre adventure," Conner said stiffly as he walked into Oak's lab.

Oak seemed busy working on something on his computer, Conner noticed he was just playing solitaire instead of doing work. Conner sighed in disappointment.

"Aww fuck it's shitty old face can we leave?" Ray asked with a spiteful pout, his chubby cheeks poofing out.

"Not until we deliver his package," Conner said sternly.

"It reeks like miso beans and farts, it's too hot in here, I'm hungry I wanna get fast food, boss are we done yet?" Ray started to whine at high speed.

"I will mind crush you if do not stop that as of now Ray," Conner said seriously, Ray quieted down in an instant. "Sir I have a package for you," Ray pulled the box from out of Conner's backpack and threw in on the ground.

Oak turned around from his computer quickly and closed out his game of solitaire. "Oh Conner it's great seeing you again, I expected you to be in Pewter City by now," Oak said surprised.

"That was the original plan sir, but I have encountered delays on my route," Conner said coldly.

"Oh well if that's the case, you should get a reward for you hard work," Oak picked up the box and placed it on the table, he opened it revealing pokéballs and a strange square device. "Hey look it's the special edition pokéballs I ordered," Oak said happily. "Do you want any?"

On the inside Conner was releasing a blood curdling scream. "Sure that would be quite nice," Conner said simply.

"I can't hear it, but I can feel the scream," Ray said awestruck.

"I might have slight empath powers as well," Conner said nonchalantly. "It's pretty much telepathic abilities, but I can spread the love or rage in this case."

Oak then picked up the square device. "Oh Conner this device is ingenious I had a hand in making it," Oak said happily.

"I thought you specialized in Pokémon studies," Conner said slightly confused, he grabbed out his notebook and checked through a few pages.

"Oh yes of course, but Silph Co. called me in for assistance, you see this wondrous device is called the pokédeck," Conner started taking notes in his notebook. "It is able to create a digital entry on any Pokémon you encounter and store it all automatically, but to gain a full entry you must capture the Pokémon. Here take one I'm sure you'll find great use for it," Oak said as he shoved the pokéball and deck into his arm nearly making Conner drop his notebook.

"Uh sir with all do respect I really don't have a need for the deck, I prefer hand written accounts over digital, you see there has been a rise in hacker based attacks over the past few years-," Conner started to explain while awkwardly balancing the objects he had on hand.

"Oh and if you are worried that Giovanni won't get one, I'll send it to him through the mail," Oak said blatantly ignoring the youth's concerns. "Oh my, would you look at the time," Oak said staring at an empty wall.

"It's o' fourteen hundred hours sir your soap operas already ended," Conner said confused as he checked his notes.

"That late well you must get going bye Conner, great seeing you again," Oak said as he pushed the teen out of the lab.

Conner nearly fell down as the door was slammed shut. "I hate that old guy," Ray said with a glare.

"I wonder if Giovanni has to deal with this," Conner wondered confused.

(Break)

Meanwhile on some hill in the Kanto region; Giovanni stood on top of the hill under a thin leafy tree reading a book called "Leadership for Dummies". His Eevee and Spearow were sleeping on the ground next to him. Giovanni nodded his head and placed his book down.

"I shall become the greatest trainer in the region and then I shall achieve everything I ever dreamed of!" Giovanni preached to the sun, his Eevee woke up and looked at him confused. "What it was in the book," Giovanni said slightly embarrassed.

(Break)

"I don't understand how you stood leaving next to that old guy for two years," Ray said disgusted at the thought.

"Oak isn't that bad, he's good in small doses," Conner said with a shrug as they walked into the tall.

Suddenly a flying object blurred past him. Conner leapt backward barely escaping the sudden attack, the grass in front of him was cut up. The flying figure disappeared in the grass for a moment. Everything went silent, there wasn't even a Pidgey chirping. Ray leapt out of the backpack and landed on the ground with a flip.

"Careful Ray we are under aerial assault, be prepared to discharge an attack at any moment," Conner said seriously as he pulled out his notebook and scanned the horizon with his eyes.

"So a birds trying to fuck with off, easy enough I'll turn 'em into fried Psyduck," Ray said with a confident smirk.

"You two wankers might wanna take back that statement," A voice said with a cockney accent from the grass.

(Song insert: Stone Cold Steve Austin Theme)

Suddenly a Pidgey flew out of the grass and into the air. "Because you're messing with the new king of route one and let me tell ya' I'm more stronger than a royal flush," The Pidgey said with a cocky smirk (He was the one with the accent).

(Music ends here)

Conner and Ray stared at the bird unimpressed, the bird sweat dropped awkwardly while hovering in air. "I was expecting a more vibrant reaction, seeing how I've been practicing all day," The Pidgey said a bit flustered.

"Who the hell made you all high and mighty I leave this joint for less than one day and boom you now in charge!" Ray suddenly yelled angrily. "I own this route!"

Conner stood behind Ray with stone faced, but deep down he was confused, the Pidgey chuckled his smug spirit returning. "Well that was before you two limey gits matched, now I rule this place like I'm some lord, and you aren't getting control of route one back that easily. You see I'm the Ace both literally and figuratively, there isn't a single better flyer in all of Kanto, so don't think beating me will be-," Ace started to explain confidently.

"Ray use Thundershock," Conner said simply.

"Gladly boss man," Ray said charging up.

Ace snapped out of his rant when he heard those words. "Oi what did that bastard-," Ace didn't even finish his sentence before the electricity hit him and made him come crashing into the ground as well as get paralyzed. "Bloody hell you dirty bastards, have you gone barmy?" Ace asked in pain, his health was a small red bit, Ace tried to get up, but the paralysis made it impossible to move. "Bollocks this hurts, bugger this has really gone pear shaped."

Ace continued to rant in what our two protagonists believed to be swears before looking at each other. "We're gonna recruit him," Conner said stoically.

"But he talks funny, ain't that gonna get annoying at some point?" Ray asked already tired of the accent.

"You talk funny, I talk funny, he talks funny, he meets all the qualifications," Conner said nonchalantly. "Hey Ace, you want enlist with our forces to assist us in combat situations, despite the danger and chance of death?"

Ace paused for a second. "So you just asked me if I wanna be knocked out and left to be eaten or die in the future?" Ace asked dumbstruck.

"We all die at some point," Conner said insincerely with a shrug.

"Expect for me I'm immortal," Ray said what little sense of reality he had left started to leave the building.

"You two blokes are some pair aren't ya," Ace said with a weak smirk.

"Yes we are two individuals that work together," Conner said simply.

Ray face palmed. "Please just join, I need something more than this," Ray begged as he pointed to Conner, the teen was writing something in his notebook furiously.  
"Who the hell knows what he's writing in there, he could writing plans for murder."

"Oh please like I would write about that, I am currently writing plans to make my own private army," Conner said casually. "By the way Ray you are my second in command."

Ace chuckled. "Fine I'll join ya wankers," Ace said with a sigh.

A/N…

Another chapter bites the dust. Fun fact my gym trick works in real life, I haven't tried it in other games, but it works here. More news all my works shall be cross posted with now. Now welcome Ace into the time and with him we'll have a luvly jubbly time, writing Ray is the joy of my life right he is amazing. I also know that the views have been quite small, but still I'm happy y'all pay attention, next chapter I will try to fight in another team mate, a Gio fight, and lastly plot. I feel like Conner is braking the norm for must Nuzlocke protagonist. So please favorite, follow, review, and have a nice day!

Rules:

1\. Any Pokémon that faints is dead and released

2\. Catch only the first Pokémon you see per route

3\. Nickname all Pokémon

4\. No trading Pokémon allowed

Other Triblast28 works:

Mercs at Work (A Steven Universe fanfic)

Boom! Headshot (An Overwatch fanfic)


	3. Walking Through an Insect Wonderland

Walking Through A Bug Infested Wonderland

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon franchise (But the characters are mine in a sense, current levels Ray: 7, Ace: 3)

Route: 22

Ray was sent flying back into a tree, he fell on the ground flat on his face, his health dropping to 23. Ray quickly stood on his hind legs and wiped the blood coming from the scratch mark off his cheek. He smirked confidently and looked at the Mankey in front of him.

"Man you hit like a bitch and by that I mean you hit like shit man, I barely felt that," Ray announced cockily. "You ain't gonna do shit if you keep punching like that furball," The Mankey glared at Ray and took a bare knuckles boxing stance. "I see you thinking you some professional fighter, gonna try and hit me with a jab, uppercut, the flying beedrill punch," Ray chuckled confidently and did a mock boxing stance. "Alright you bleached Apollo Creed I'll play yo game, but be warned, it's gonna be electrifying!"

The Mankey charged forward at breakneck speed, Ray merely stood in place waiting for Mankey. As soon as the mankey was less than a foot away Ray front flipped over the Mankey while radiating sparks. Ray landed gracefully behind the Mankey and discharged a thundershock off his back. The bolt of electricity hit Mankey in the back and sent it tumbling into the ground while slightly charing it's fur. Ray smirked proudly as the Mankey weakly stood up. The Mankey retook his stance and charged forward once more.

"It's not fair!" Giovanni whined at the top of his lungs.

Conner growled annoyed. "I swear to Arceus Gio, I don't use my powers to rig battles," Conner said dismissively.

"Then how did I lose! You don't even have to tell your Pikachu what to do," Giovanni pointed towards Ray and the Mankey.

Ray was riding on top of Mankey. "Noogie, noogie, noogie!" Ray chanted happily while nooging said Mankey.

"Ray is a fully grown dumbass he can do as he wishes," Ray said casually.

"And that bird!" Giovanni pointed to Ace who was perched on Ray's shoulder who was preening himself. "You didn't even use him!" Giovanni said angrily.

"Tell that tosser he ain't even worth my left talon," Ace said simply as straightened a few ruffled feathers.

"Ace says that you aren't even worth his left talon," Conner said nonchalantly.

Giovanni reeled back surprised. "Well, well, well tell him he's just a dumb bird!" Giovanni yelled flustered.

"Tell that pain in the arse to blow me," Ace said remaining completely unphased.

"I will not repeat the phrase Ace has given me due to the fact I am not a complete potty mouth," Conner explained glaring at Ace disappointed, the bird merely shrugged.

"Yo boss man I finished up my fight he ain't dead you can trap 'em in your balls now!" Ray yelled leaping off the back of Mankey who was face down in the dirt.

"Come on Ray we don't just catch, well we do just catch if the situation de-screw it why am I explaining this?" Conner asked with a tired sigh, he then crouched down to the Mankey's level, the Mankey weakly stood up and locked eyes with Conner's near emotionless eyes. "So you're pretty tough, you survived two turns with Ray despite being four levels under him," Conner noticed a faint glint of pride in the Mankey's eyes. "Look I got a pretty tough campaign ahead of me and I need some strong soldiers supporting me. I'm not going to guarantee your safety or if you'll even live through it, all I can guarantee is that it's going to hard, you'll face some tough situations, I'm going to give you a choice either A I knock you out and leave you here or B you enlist with me what's it going to be?" Conner asked seriously, an intense aura was surrounding him.

The Mankey remained silent and weakly stood up. The Mankey met the stare head head on with a determined expression, the Mankey stood up proudly and held out his hand. Conner grabbed the hand in a tight grip and firmly shook it.

"Welcome to the corps soldier," Conner said with an amused smirk.

"Great another bitch under me and here I was thinking that I'll only get the bird," Ray said with a smirk.

"Oh sod off," Ace said with a glare.

Conner rolled his eyes annoyed. "So you got a name?" He asked the Mankey.

The Mankey shook his body meaning no. "Hmmm how about Conner the Second?" Conner suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"No that's a stupid name boss man, I got a way better one," Ray cleared his throat. "Rocky," Ray said starry eyed and spreading his arms out as he said the name.

"Like the movie, what makes you say he's like Rocky?" Ace asked confused.

"Well I called him a Bleached Apollo Creed earlier so I think Rocky would would fit better than Bleached Apollo Creed and it's much shorter," Ray explained simply.

"Well do you like it?" Conner asked Mankey.

Mankey had a cocky look in his eyes and gave a thumbs up, Conner chuckled amused and saluted. "Well Rocky pleasure to meet you," Conner said as he stood up.

"Yo Con if you're done with your powo-," Giovanni started to say.

"It's more like an introduction to a POW camp, but continue," Conner pointed out.

Giovanni sneered in angry due to being interrupted. "I'm heading out I'll see you in Pewter City probably," Giovanni said as he waved good bye and started to walk off.

As soon as he walked five feet, Giovanni fell flat on his face. "Nerd!" Ray yelled out before falling flat on his back laughing.

"Man he's cool," Conner said amazed.

Rocky looked at Ace confused. "Well how should I know I just met these blighters," Ace said with a shrug.

(Route 2)

Conner poked his head out of a bush with Ace perched atop his hat, Conner glared at the drunken old man sleeping in the middle of the road.

"There he is soldiers," Conner said bitterly.

"Who the heck are we talking, I can't see shit," Ray said annoyed from somewhere in the bush.

Rocky popped his whole entire body out of the bush and raised Ray into the air. "So why are we watching the codger?" Ace asked confused.

"Simple he assaulted me with a stick and is preventing us from advancing, therefore he is an enemy, one with must take down to continue our march to the gym in Pewter City after some observations," Conner pulled out his notebook and flipped to a page. "I came to a shocking conclusion, he is by far the easiest threat we could face, which means we could easily take him down. So on the count of three we charge out of the bush and try to make a dash for the other end of the route and if tries to intercept us we shall react with violent counter measures," Conner explained putting his notebook away.

Rocky and Ace looked at Conner confused. "He's saying we gonna run and if needed we beat up the old guy," Ray explained exasperated.

"Any quarrels with my plan?" Conner asked as he rose out of the bush.

"Can we take his wallet after we beat him up?" Ray asked while raising his hand.

"We already fighting for money, so yes if we do need to beat him we can take his wallet," Conner said simply.  
"I kinda want to beat the wanker up now," Ace muttered under his breath as he flew off.

"One, two, three!" Conner, Rocky, and Ray charged forward.

"No grandfather!" A voice cried out from behind the charging trio.

Conner stopped short, unfortunately Rocky and Ray didn't, the two ran right into Conner. Conner was launched forward due to the impact and crashed into the old man. The old man woke up with a loud shout and started to flail his arms wildly.

"He's attacking the boss man!" Ray cried out worried. "Rocky throw me at that bastards!"

Rocky quickly scooped Ray up and threw Ray through the air at a high speed like a baseball. "MANKEY!" Rocky yelled out happily as he watched Ray fly across the route.

Ray started glow yellow and generate a high amount of electricity as he flew. "I'm calling this the Ray Pitch!" Ray said with a crazed cackle.

Ray crashed into the old man and Conner engulfing the route in a blinding orb of electricity, followed by a large blast. Conner got up with a tired groan sparks radiating off his body, he looked down and saw Ray passed out on the ground, he sighed and placed the pikachu in his backpack, he looked forward and saw Rocky standing completely still in a daze once again his fur was charred, Conner returned the mankey to his pokeball. Conner proceeded to search the old man for his wallet, but couldn't find it much to his disappointment. The teenager walked down the road and found a passed out girl with an intact cup of coffee. Conner happily took the cup and drank it.

Conner spit out the cough in disgust. "Coffee taste nothing like tea what a waste!" Conner yelled out disappointed.

Ace flew over to Conner, chuckling impressed. "That was crazy he was lite up like my brother Spades-," Ace started to explain as he flew down, he perched on Ray shoulder, as soon as he got a grip the electricity in Conner transferred to Ace shocking the pidgey.

"Oh peaches," Ace uttered out as smoke rose off his charred feathers.

Ace fell on the ground, Conner sighed exasperated and put Ace into his pokeball, before passing out himself.

(Later on Route 2)

"Ok soldiers what have we learned from this experience?" Conner asked tentatively as he paced back and forth in front of his team.

"I have become ten times more badass," Ray stated simply as he picked his nose.

"We never have to pay the electric bill?" Ace asked unsure.

Rocky punched a tree. "I think he's saying violence is the solution to most of our problems," Ace tried to interpret, Rocky nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok all of those things we have learned from this experience, but it is not the thing I wanted you to learn," Conner said tiredly. "We have a new rule, no more Ray Pitches."  
"Are Ray bombs allowed?" Ace asked hopefully.

"What's a Ray bomb?" Conner asked confused.

"Well it's this lovely little idea I thought of after watching the Ray Pitch, it's where I fly high into the air while holding Ray and drop him like a bomb," Ace explained with a proud smirk.

"That's awesome! Let's do it!" Ray yelled excited.

"If there is no Ray Pitches then by extension there can be no Ray Bombs," Conner said annoyed with a face palm.

"Hold it right there!" A high pitched female voice with a slight Italian accent cried out from the grass they were standing in.

Suddenly a rattata leapt out of the grass and landed on Ray's back. It quickly used all four limbs to hold on to the pikachu and placed its long sharp center tooth towards Ray's neck. The rattata glared at Conner, the teenager met the rattatas glare with emotionless eyes.

"Not another step or else the pikachu gets it, you're gonna give me all your food and anything shiny or your friend will be sleeping with the magikarps," The rattata threatened seriously.

Suddenly Conner broke out laughing, his earnest joyous laughter sent a chill down her spine. "Why, why, why are you laughing?" The rattata stuttered out scared, shaking a little.

"Aww man real funny, I don't think I ever heard the boss man laugh like that," Ray said with a smirk.

The rattata started to tremble. "Hey Ace you hungry?" Conner asked with a smirk.

Suddenly a blur swooped down from the sky and grabbed the rattata, pulling her off of Ray. The rattata felt the strong grip of Ace's talons condense on her spine, he flew high in the air and let go of the rattata, as the rattata started to fall Ace sent a gust down towards her with a single flap of his wings. The gust hit the rattata and made her crash into the ground, before she could even try get up Ace dived down at a high speed and crashed into her, he then used his talon's to keep her pinned to the ground.

"Ello, ello lass, well we got here, a little rattata going down route 2, I thought that the rattatas knew that this side of Viridian forest is pidgey territory, you do know what we do with little field mice like yourself round these parts do ya?" Ace asked menacingly.

The rattata sweated nervously. "I mean nothing by it sir honest! I'm Maria, a low level goomba I had no clue these boys were under your protection, I'm just trying to eat you know," Maria explained nervously.

"Funny so am I," Ray said as he leaned down with his beak open, Maria closed her eyes out of fear. "Snap."  
Maria cried out in terror, suddenly the voice coming from on top of her started to laugh loudly. "Bloody hell that was good one!" Ace cried out with a rousing laugh.

"Come on Ace you took it to far, simply naturalizing her would've been enough, you didn't have to traumatize her," Conner scolded as he walked over to the two.

"Ugh whatever mum," Ace said as he flew off.

Conner leaned down and picked Maria up. "I'm sorry for my soldiers behavior I haven't gotten a chance to fully discipline them yet, look I need a few extra hands helping me with my campaign across Kanto you want in?" Conner asked already tired of giving this speech.

"You expect me to join up with you after that?!" Maria yelled out annoyed.

"I'll give you food," Conner said simply.

"Do you prefer Don, Godfather, or Boss man?" Maria asked quickly.

"Boss man!" Ray answered for Conner.

(Viridian Forest)

Conner stared at the long patches of tall grass and near endless acres of trees in front of him, he observed every passing bug catcher and youngster watching them battle and attempt to catch pokemon, he memorized every single pokemon that crossed into his field of vision, and most importantly he read their thought checking for any possible danger. He sat on top of a large moss covered rock jolting down every possible thought that proved useful, he wrote down contingency plans just in case something went wrong, every little detail written in his notebook with his graceful and small hand writing. His completely emotionless face and intimidating eyes warded off any possible challengers at least for the moment. The unit looked up at their commander with mixed expressions.

"So what is he doing?" Maria asked confused.

Rocky shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Ray. "Oi lard head what is the boss-man doing, you spent a full day with him before you met him, you know anything about this?" Ace asked the pikachu interested.

Ray tipped Conner's hat which he was wearing up and looked at the rest of the unit. "Eh not really he's just really computer like, he doesn't display that emotion, probably some past trauma or something, I don't like or wanna ask about it, all I do know is what he's doing with that notebook and big brain of his is what's been keeping us alive so far, so I respect it," Ray explained casually with a shrug of his shoulders, he tipped the hat down to cast a shade over his eyes and layed back on the rock.

"Brilliant work with the notes old chap, though if I may make a suggestion the most dangerous thing you'll find here is a trainer mid-way through the forest road, if I remember correctly he had a rather strong pidgey or pidgeotto I'm not sure," A rather posh British accent said from Conner's shoulder.

Conner's eyes widened and his head darted to the side where he was face to face with a caterpie wearing a tiny deerstalker cap upon his head. "What the heck," Conner reached inside his pocket to grab his swiss army knife.

The caterpie spat so string onto Conner's hand sticking his hand to his side. "No need to get hasty dear boy, I'm surprised you didn't yell for one of your pokemon to save you," The caterpie said earnestly surprised.

"I don't require help from them to survive, their just good back up to help me get through it," Conner said seriously glaring at the caterpie.

The bug shivered. "Intimidating fellow aren't you, but worry not I don't mean to cause any dander," The caterpie said calmly.

Conner groaned annoyed. "Great another brit with confusing slang," Conner said with a sigh. "If you aren't here to attack me then what do you want?"

"Well simple it seems like you got a good guild of fighters with you and I wish to be part of it," Conner stared at the caterpie surprised. "Yes I have come to loathe my forest setting over the years and wish to depart from it," The caterpie said melodramatically.

"You do realize how dangerous these journeys can be soldier?" Conner asked seriously.

"Indeed that's why you need a strong gaggle of ruffins with you yes, well it may be surprising, but I can hold my own in a slate if push comes to shove," The caterpie said confidently.

"There's gonna be a lot of push and shove," Conner warned hazardly.

The caterpie rolled his large adorable eyes. "Then so be it, I am an intellectual sir and I can not learn unless I experience something new, I saw you survey the territory, I saw how quickly you wrote you are also a smart man as well, and you know that I could have great potential, so please allow me to enlist with you good sir," The caterpie said hopefully while bowing his head down in respect.

Conner let out a sigh of acceptance. "Alright soldier I'm Conner the commander of this group, you got a name?" Conner asked as he rubbed his face.

"I'm Holmes my good sir and it a pleasure to meet you Conner," Holmes said happily.

Conner looked down to his team. "Alright soldiers meet our newest teammate Holmes," Conner said casually.

"Why do you keep bringing my food in as team mates?" Ace yelled rudely.

Conner rubbed his temples annoyed. "You can eat as many bugs as you want when we go through the forest," Conner said as he closed his eyes.

"Hallelujah!" Ace cried out happily.

A/N...

I dearly apologize from my lack of posting, but I've been having a rough couple of week first I was taking a break from writing over the holidays until January first then my laptop Blocky broke and I spent two weeks trying to fix it, then I gave up and had to find a new one, them my exams started, and I still haven't ordered my new laptop. But don't worry I got my sisters MacBook and google docs, I may have lost every single bit of work I had, but hey I can fix it. Also now that I'm using doc I'm realizing how many mistakes I made, so I think my story quality shall improve. Now the notes from this chapter, I did want to make it more focused on Viridian forest, but that was back when my note taking was very iffy and nothing interesting happened for story, but don't worry we have much interesting stuff happening and on the brightside we got our current main cast assembled and I reached Cinnabar Island in the actual game. I love writing everyone we have assembled Conner and Ray are my favorite, p.s I can spell Conner this way. I'm pretty proud of how I've done so far, thanks for reading, so please as always review, favorite, follow, and have a nice day!


	4. Pewter City Rock!

Pewter City Rock!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING (Expect for my OCs, current levels: all ten)

"Good throw her in the cellar make sure nobody comes in without explicit permission this will be a temporary base of operations until we can finish our work in Celadon City," A instructed from the shadows, his voice was cold, menacing, and smug.

The two grunts wearing long white boots with slight heels, baggy black sweat pants, a white belts with pokeballs hooked on the back, black turtle neck sweaters with red I's sewn in, and black cotton elastic news boy hats nodded in agreement. They picked up the woman from the ground and dragged her away into the shadows. The man chuckled pleased.

"Soon this region shall be mine and my honor restored! Long live Team Invaders! Long live Hoenn!" The man preached with a disturbed laugh echoing through the room.

(Viridian Forest)

Conner awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around and saw he was in the makeshift tent he made out of some leaves, twigs, and dirt. He rubbed his face and wiped the sweat off his brow still slightly shaken. He sighed and petted Ray who was sleeping on Conner's abdomen, Ace was perched on Conner's left leg also sleeping, Maria on the right leg, Rocky was nuzzled against Conner's rib cage, and Holmes now a Metapod was hanging from Conner's left arm. Ray woke up with a cute yawn and looked up at his distant looking boss.

"Yo boss man you alright," Ray asked sleepily letting out another tired yawn.

"Yeah I'm good I think I was just dreaming of one of those weird ass Hoenn P.O.W camps, but I'm fine now," Conner said stoically as he continued to pet Ray.

Holmes woke up now. "I do say old chaps what's all the humbug?" Holmes asked as he shuffled off of Conner's arm.

"Nothing go back to sleep private," Conner ordered dismissively.

Maria kicked Conner in his leg. "Shut up, can't a babe get some sleep around here," Maria mumbled half awake.

"You shut up rat or I'll actually eat ya," Ace threatened groggily.

Suddenly Rocky rose from his sleeping position and started to punch the air completely awake and highly determined. "No Rocky it's o' two hundred hours we still got three hours before training," Conner scolded half-heartedly, instead Rocky sprinted out of the tent punching the air as he ran, the unit stared at Rocky dumbstruck who ran off into the horizon. "Either he's the best soldier I've ever seen or a complete mad man let's find out the answer in our dreams," Conner said simply as he passed out on the ground.

The rest of the unit soon followed suit.

(Pewter City)

Conner stared at the small town in front of him, he watched the citizens walk by, he pulled out his notebook and pen, then proceeded to write. He sat hidden in the nook of a tree branch, he listened in closely on the thoughts of the passers bys. He felt an air of dread and a cold breeze, Conner ignored it and continued to write in his notebook. Out the corner of his left eye he saw "Giovanni was here" spray painted on the wall of the gym. Conner groaned in disapproval and made a note to beat Giovanni up later and make him come back here to clean that up. Conner continued to write in his notebook until he heard two people under his tree.

"Have you seen the new veteran's exhibit in the museum?" The first person asked interested.

Conner raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the two. "Nah didn't the war just end a year ago do we already need an exhibit?" The second person ask annoyed.

Conner stopped interested and leapt out of his tree, he landed gracefully and didn't attract any attention.

Ray felt the shift in movement and awoke, he popped his head out of Conner's backpack and looked at his boss. Ray felt saddened by the grim expression on Conner's face, but decided not to speak yet. Conner walked down the dirt roads of Pewter City to the one nice looking part of town. The rather small looking museum towered in front of him. Conner stared at the museum with a jaded expression, he tilted his hat down and let the shade cover his face. He walked into the museum, the museum was near empty, the only people inside were the sleeping museum attendant and two individuals wearing trench coats, fedoras, sunglasses, and physician masks walking down the stairs. Conner placed some money on the attendant's desk and walked forward, he stared at the two strangely dressed individuals as he passed. The two didn't even acknowledge his glance and continued to walk away. Conner shrugged his shoulders and started to walk towards the stairs. He walked past a few displays holding moon rocks, pieces of meteorites, and a rather large scale replica of a space shuttle. Though Conner barely paid attention to them; he stood at the foot of the stairs and a took a deep breath. He removed his hat and held it against his chest as he walked up the stairs. Conner stood on the second floor and turned around, he saw a large mural depicting a large amount of Kanto and Johto soldiers charging through a desert in Unova. The Kanto and Johto soldiers were beaten, battle worn, some had blood running down their faces, yet Conner could see faint glints of hope in their eyes as they charged towards the Unova forces. In the middle of the Kanto soldiers was a man that was looking directly at Conner with his bright blue eyes, at the man's side was an Arcanine sending a Fire Blast towards the Unova soldiers. Conner walked closer to the mural and sat down at a bench in front of it. He stared at the man looking him dead in the eyes, on his uniform was a nametag that read Sgt. Surge and the service number 12-345-495. Conner pulled out his wallet and it had the same service number engraved in the leather, Conner put the wallet and backpack down on the bench and stood up and saluted the mural. Ray crawled out of Conner's backpack and stared at his boss nervously.

"See someone you know?" Ray asked haphazardly with a nervous expression on his face.

Conner sat back down and put his wallet back in his pocket. "That man was my dad," Conner remarked bluntly.

Ray reeled back saddened, he frowned and reassuringly patted Conner on his back. "I'm, I'm sorry boss man, I'm sure he was a great," Ray chimed in awkwardly trying to comfort Conner.

"He was the a great guy, strong leader, a family man," Conner sighed sadly and frowned. "I miss him."

"I would too, I only had my ma and twelve brothers growing up," Ray explained with a shrug.

"Hmm, you know I wanted to join the military to fight alongside my dad, then I wanted to join in his memory, and now I can't join at all," Conner admitted bitterly.

"You know I don't get ya what kid dreams of running into a firing line?" Ray asked sharply.

"I did understand the dangers," Conner mused stoically. "I knew that I could've died at any moment, but I wanted to fight for my region, I wanted to fight for my family, I wanted to fight for my people, I wanted to protect it all, I wanted them to rest easily knowing that someone was out there willing to pick up a gun and pokeball just so they can wake up safely," Conner explained passionately.

"You know those convictions can get a man killed," Ray mentioned depressed.

"I know," Conner admitted equally depressed.

"You're a tough son of a bitch boss man, you know I've seen plenty of trainers run down route one looking for that old guy, looking to catch me, looking for some shit, you're the only one I've seen not searching for something. You know what you're after, you're not some hopeful idiot, you're a realist, but yet you don't seem so defeated, do you even fear what could happen next?" Ray asked seriously.

"Nope, all I do know is that I'll probably have to overcome it," Conner remarked strongly.

Ray smirked pleased. "Then let's go you unreadable asshole and make your oil pastel pa proud," Ray said happily as he leapt off the bench.

Conner stared at Ray confused as the Pikachu continued to stride across the museum to the stairs, Conner smirked happily after shaking his head. "They wouldn't use something as cheap as oil pastels to paint this," Conner quipped as he got up and put his hat on. "Heck I'm surprised you even know what an oil pastel is."  
"Ate one once, tasted like Arceus awful shit, hard to forget about something one it got a taste like that," Ray explained as he hopped down the stairs.

Conner chuckled as he tilted his hat down and followed Ray.

(Pewter City Gym, plus music insert: JoJo Battle Tendency OST: Overdrive)

Conner entered the dimly lit gym. Conner stared at the two onix statues in front of him, multiply gym challengers names were engraved in the large plaques that were screwed to the statues. Conner walked forward down the gravel pathway, he glanced at the large rocks and boulders scattered through the gym. Suddenly a young trainer ran in front of Conner and sent out a Geodude.

"Hold it right there before you fight against Brock you'll have to-," Before the young trainer could finish his sentence Rocky was next to the Geodude.

"Low kick," Conner ordered swiftly as he continued to walk forward.

Rocky kicked the Geodude into the ground cracking it slightly and knocking it out. Conner walked passed the stunned young trainer, his walk radiated determination. The gravel changed to solid concrete as Conner entered a large painted square, at the other end of the square was a figure. Suddenly multiply spotlights turned on coating the area in a blinding light, Conner tipped his hat down slightly and remained unshaken as the spotlights revealed Brock.

(Music ends here if you want it to)

"Sorry if I blinded you," Brock started off rather politely with a bow.

"No it's alright sir, I don't mind theatrics," Conner replied casually with a shrug.

"Hmm I had a whole entire speech written about young trainers trying their hardest and how while I might be the first gym it won't be that easy, but well I forgot it at home, I could call one of my siblings to bring it over if you don't mind the wait," Brock suggested embarrassed.

"I feel like that would be a hinderance for both of us sir, no offense I'm sure it was a very nice speech," Conner remarked awkwardly.

"I've been such a mess today I nearly missed an exam-," Brock started to list off.

"Wait you're in college?" Conner asked surprised.

"No high school," Brock mentioned casually.

"Wah, what," Conner stuttered out shocked. "How old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen two month ago," Brock stated proudly.

Conner face palmed disappointed. "I swear I'm going to have to make so many changes to how this region works," Conner muttered under his breath annoyed.

"What was that?" Brock asked confused.

"Nothing let's just start," Conner ordered impatiently.

"Alright!" Brock yelled excited. "Go out Geodude!"

Conner looked at Rocky, passionate glint was in the Mankey's eyes. Rocky looked up his trainer, Conner nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. An excited energy seemed to explode from Rocky and he charged forward into the battlefield as Conner dramatically pulled out his notebook and pen. Rocky used low kick and sent the Geodude flying across the battlefield it's health dropping to the yellow. The Geodude gripped the ground and launched forward in a tackle, Rocky brought his arms up in a vertical arm guard and took the attack head on. Rocky was pushed back and his arms felt sore, Conner felt Rocky's health to 18.

"God damn critical hit, take him down now, no showboating," Conner ordered seriously. "Low kick."

Rocky nodded and leapt up and swiftly kicked the Geodude mid-air, sending it crashing into the ground leaving a large impact mark. Bits of the Geodude fell off as it passed out, Rocky landed on the ground and rose a fist in the air triumphantly. Brock returned Geodude to it's pokeball and sent out Onix. Rocky looked up at his new foe unshaken, a stoic glare escaped Rocky's eyes as he took his stance, the Onix met the glare with it's own. Conner sprayed Rocky with a potion as the Onix slithered forward at a high speed. Rocky quickly put his arms in a vertical block and took the Onix's tackle full force. Rocky was sent flying backwards, he flipped through the air and landed on his feet, barely taking any damage (Rocky's health: 28). Rocky dashed forward as fast as he could, before the Onix could coil its body back to dodge, Rocky was right next to it's face and kicked it, but that did little damage. Onix's head was moved a little to the left, but it used this to wrap its head and neck around Rocky crushing him. A nervous expression was on Conner's face as he felt Rocky's health drop, Rocky struggled desperately trying to escape the tight grasp of the Onix. Finally Onix released Rocky (Rocky's health: 15) and coiled its body in a large dome and started to bide its energy. Took this chance to unleash two quick low kicks into the Onix sending his health into the red. Nervous sweat ran down Conner's forehead as the Onix released a large cloud of steam and raised its tail high into the air, right above Rocky.

"Quickly get out of there try to dodge!" Conner ordered strictly.

"He ain't gonna dodge it, let me go out there and take the hit!" Ray shouted confidently as he leapt out of Conner's backpack.

"That's too risky!" Conner barked sternly.

"You said you weren't afraid of shit right, you said you would overcome it, now's your time to prove it," Ray declared strongly.

"Fine," Conner growled defeated. "Rocky swap with Ray!"

Rocky leapt backwards towards Conner and Ray, Ray leapt into the air and landed on Rocky's head, he then bounced off of Rocky's head and into the battlefield. "Hey you overgrown dick joke come at me!" Ray mocked smugly.

The Onix growled furiously and smashed his tail into the ground right where Ray was. A large dust cloud covered the area, everything went quiet. Rocky stared at the cloud shocked while Brock merely frowned.

"I'm sorry for your lost," Brock said saddened.

Conner smirked smugly. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill that crazy son of a bitch," Conner remarked with a brief chuckle.

"What," Brock said shocked.

The dust cleared out and there stood a bleeding and bruised Ray, he stood up proudly. "Like the son of Arceus himself would be killed by a stone dick," Ray announced proudly as he glared at the Onix.

"I'm gonna try to end this quickly with Maria's quick attack," Conner said as Rocky picked up Ray and brought him back to Conner, Conner sent out Maria.

"I'm ready for this boss I can feel it!" Maria exclaimed proudly.

Suddenly Maria was wrapped up in a bind and slammed to the ground, she moaned groggily and stood up shakily. She shook her head and snapped back into reality as the Onix started to bide again. She launched two quick acts that didn't even scrape the Onix's skin.

"Shit, I'm sorry boss," Maria cried nervously.

"Don't worry, but we don't have anyone that can that attack and still manage to win," Conner fretted through gritted teeth.

"Boss, let me back into the ring," Rocky said startling the rest of the soldiers.

"Wait hold up bitch you could talk?" Ray asked dumbstruck.

"Eh I don't like words," Rocky said with a shrug, as he turned to Conner. "Let me finish my bout, I know I can beat him in one more move boss man, I can do this," Rocky asserted with solemn pride.

"Rocky-," Conner started to say.

Rocky started to walk into the battlefield and Maria ran back Conner. "Don't worry boss I'm gonna fly now," Rocky stated pridefully.

(Music insert: Bill Conti- Gonna Fly Now Theme From Rocky)

Rocky walked into the field and met eyes with the Onix again. A heavy tension hung in the air as Rocky took his stance and waited for the Onix. Onix released a large cloud of steam and rose it's tail into the air and sent it smashing into the ground. A large cloud of dust covered the gym, the Onix had a smirk on it's face as it looked down at the cloud. Suddenly Rocky leapt out of the dust cloud completely unscathed. Rocky flew through the air majestically his fist rose in the air, the spotlights made the dust shine and sparkle as Rocky continued to carve through the air. The Onix roared surprised and shocked as Rocky grew ever closer. Within a blink of an eye Rocky was right in front of the Onix still flying through the air. Rocky kicked the Onix in the face was all the strength he could muster. The Onix was sent flying through the air across the gym. Brock stared at Onix awestruck as it crashed into the wall of the gym nearly breaking it. Rocky landed on the ground and out of breath. Conner walked into the middle of the field where Rocky was standing and grabbed Rocky's arm and proceeded to raise it into the air victoriously.

Ray hobbled over to Rocky amazed. "You can fly?" Ray asked awestruck.

"No jump good," Rocky remarked simply with a shrug.

(Music can end here if you wish)

A/N…

Ugh I've been so stressed out lately school has dropped on me like a brick and I feel like the brick was Danny (Read the Doom Patrol comic). Now time for the notes of the chapter, the part at the beginning was to introduce the enemies of the story if Giovanni and Conner are young (and yes these two go on to create Team Rocket, but under different pretenses) who will be causing trouble across Kanto, well to I had to create those guys. The next part was pure fluff just for me, Conner is secretly the biggest cuddler in all of Kanto. The deal in the museum, I have no words for I just wanted to write something like that, I wanted some more Conner and Ray bonding, I love writing those two. The gym battle was amazing to write and it went just like that in the game, pure luck my friends pure luck. I just beat the seventh gym in the actual game and starting to grind again, I hate how hard it is to grind in this game, if y'all know some good ways or places to grind please tell. Now please follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day!


	5. A Long Summer Ahead

Long Summer Ahead

Disclaimer: I do not own the Pokemon franchise (Though these characters are mine)

(Outside of Route 3)

"Hey mister have you beaten-," A young man started to say as Conner walked towards him.

Before he could finish his sentence Conner flicked the Pewter City badge into his eye. "Brock the Pewter City gym leader, why yes I have," Conner remarked casually as he grabbed badge from off the crying man's face.

"Ha nice shot!" Ace shouted amused he flew down and landed on Conner's shoulder.

"What do you have to report soldier?" Conner asked as he continued to walk.

"Eh about six trainers up ahead, some shiney stuff in the grass, and no threats from the local wildlife, we'll probably curb stomp everything in a mile radius," Ace reported calmly as he started to preen himself.

Anders felt a dead bug fall on his shoulder. "How often do you that?" Conner's asked as he felt Ace's grip on his shoulder tighten.

"Five times a week and always after a long flight," Ace commented proudly with a smirk.

"I don't even shower that much," Conner remarked stone faced.

"And see that's why you're never gonna attract a mate, even though I'm a prime partner I got to be spectacularly blinding, never know when you're gonna run into a fit," Ace explained casually.

"I think you look absolutely smashing dear," Holmes complemented from his hanging place on Conner's back.

Ace looked down at the Metapod and smiled. "Thank you," Ace said with a quick head nod.

"Why does this bit of food get to speak to you so freely?" Maria asked sharply as she left her pokeball.

"Simple his accent sounds nice," Ace replied coldly as he glared at Maria.

Conner sighed as he entered the cliff infested route.

(Near the end of Route 3)

"It's now or never go Rattata!" A young trainer cried out desperately as his weakened Rattata runs forward.

"Are you sure this safe chap?" Holmes asked Conner nervously.

Conner held Holmes like a boomerang. "It's our best strategy until you get legs again," Conner admitted slightly embarrassed.

"I do hope I won't suffer any permanent brain damage from this," Holmes remarked exasperated.

The Rattata charged forward with a tackle and Conner threw Holmes at it. The two collided mid-air, Holmes hit the Rattata's skull. Conner shuddered as he heard a slight cracking sound and the Rattata fall on the ground. The young trainer stared at their Rattata devastated and Conner inhaled sharply as he picked Holmes up.

"Hey small child," Conner struggled to say. "It's still alive there's a Pokemon Center nearby, I already beat up all the trainer's by it, so there won't be any resistance, um uh you're dismissed soldier," Conner said flustered, the two stood and stared at each for a moment, Conner suddenly bolted away at top speed.

"What is this!" Holmes yelled as he started to glow.

"I don't know what that was I am very bad with children I don't know what to do with them, I babysat once and it ended with me teaching the kid about the Johto-Kanto Wars and it scarred him for life," Conner admitted deeply ashamed.

"No not that this!" Holmes yelled as his shell started to crack and he slipped out of Conner's grasp.

Conner turned around and watched Holmes glow vibrantly. The white glow grew stronger and faster, parts of Holmes shell flew off his body. Suddenly the shell cracked open completely and small figure flew out. It spreaded it wings and the white glow surrounding blew off. Light glimmered off the wet wings and the multiply eyes opened. Conner stared at the Butterfree that was Holmes amazed.

"So how do I look good sir?" Holmes asked with a knowing chuckle.

Conner tilted his hat down and smirked. "You're too flamboyant soldier, if you were on the battlefield the enemy would see you before they would see the sun," Conner remarked while slowly shaking his head.

"Is that just another way of you saying I look absolutely stunning sir?" Holmes asked with a smirk as he gracefully flew over to the tall grass.

"He don't let your ego grow as big as your wings, we already got Ray for that," Conner chuckled as he walked over to where the rest of the unit was sitting.

Conner looked up and saw a beaten up Sandshrew flying towards him. His eyes widened in surprise, but before he could move out of the Sandshrew's way it collided with him. He coughed out his spit and fell on the ground.

"Oh that Mankey packs quite a wallop if I do say so myself," The sandshrew remarked weakly in a southern accent.

"Rocky could've done worse, if he was really trying my spine would've broke and you'd be dead," Conner mentioned sharply.

The Sandshrew quickly got off of Conner blushing embarrassed. "Oh why I am so sorry mister, why I was flying so fast I couldn't have even tried to get out of your way," She apologized quickly.  
Conner sat up and sighed. "No problem Miss," He muttered as he rubbed his aching stomach.

"There she is boys and Maria, rough 'em up!" Ray cried out appearing out of the tall grass.

Suddenly Rocky charged out of the tall grass towards the two at top speed, Conner simply looked over towards Rocky. Suddenly Rocky fell on the ground asleep. Conner then looked over to Ray with a cold glare.

"Mind crush if I don't go back to training?" Ray asked unsure and nervous.

"Is this the first one you all have encountered?" Conner asked back sharply.

"Yes indeed boss-man," Ray replied quickly.

"Then go ahead," Conner ordered.

Ray disappeared into the grass. "Why did the big fella go to sleep?" The Sandshrew asked confused.

Conner got up and looked at Rocky. "Eh I placed a few tiring thoughts in his head, it only works on the more dull members of society. Thankfully my unit has the combined intelligence is equal to a potato," Conner remarked casually.

"Well isn't that rude," The Sandshrew pointed out.

"True, I guess with Holmes their combined intelligence is that of an aged potato farmer," Conner said with a shrug.

"Well despite what you say about 'em they are quite strong," The Sandshrew mentioned with a shrug.

"I know that if they weren't they wouldn't even be part of my unit, I credit them for having the skills to take care of themselves, I don't want some sniveling maggots licking the ground I walk on, I want soldiers and despite their behavior they fill the need," Conner explained sharply.

"You speak just like my daddy, he was an army Pokemon you know," The Sandshrew remarked proudly.

"Do you have an interest in fighting the good fight like him?" Conner asked casually.

"Why yes indeed sir," The Sandshrew replied quickly.

"Well I can't promise what we will be doing will allow you to stand on a moral high ground, but you'll be fighting a fight," Conner remarked with a sigh. "You wanna join up Miss?"

The Sandshrew paused and thought about it for a moment. "Betty names Betty," The Sandshrew said after a while.

"Well Betty welcome to the corps," Conner replied as he handed her a pokeball. "That's yours I'll let you figure it out, I got troops to organize."

Betty snapped into a salute. "Yes sir yes!" Betty shouted proudly.

(Evening)  
Conner whittled a stick with his swiss army knife as he waited for dinner to be done. He sat on a rock next to a tent made out of a leaves, tall grass, and sticks, he felt pride in the structure as he continued to carve small shapes into his stick. Betty stood on top of a log stirring a pot of a pork and beans which hung over a small fire. Smoke rose from the fire into the purple night sky, the stars shone vibrantly. Conner took a deep breath enjoying the fresh countryside air, he looked over the dimly lit clearing where they made camp. He scanned the horizon full of patches of tall grass carefully making sure the area was safe. Suddenly Betty hit the triangle that she hung up.

"Grubs up!" She yelled towards the grass.

Conner heard shuffling in the grass coming towards them, he knew that it was his unit. "It's nice to have someone that can actually cook," Conner remarked with a small smirk.

"I can't believe what you were surviving off of before I got here, eating this stuff raw that ain't healthy for ya," Betty scolded half-heartedly.

"Yes ma'am sorry ma'am," Conner apologized playfully.

"You better be," Betty gave him a mock angry glare before snickering, she hopped off her log and went into the tent to grab some bowls.

Ray was the first to emerge from the grass, he had a few scuffs and a bruise on his cheek. "Man this shit be smelling good, damn you won't believe how hungry whooping bitch asses can make a God, you better have put some good herbs and seasoning in this shit," Ray said as he leaned against the rock Conner was sitting on.

"Oh you know it honey!" Betty cried cheerfully as she walked out of the tent carrying their bowls.

"You're the best Ma," Ray remarked with a chuckle.

"No way I could be your Ma I would've raised a better son," Betty remarked playfully as she poured the two their bowls.

"Hey you saying you don't want the son of Arceus himself as your child, man you missing out," Ray said before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh hush up that big mouth got better things to do," Betty remarked with a smile as she handed the two their bowls.

"Thanks ma'am," Conner said as he put down his stick and his knife.

Next Holmes and Ace flew over the grass and landed in the camp. "Hey boss you won't believe what we found in the grass Holmes drop it down," Ace ordered excited.

"Give me moment I'm still new to my telekinesis," Holmes grumbled out strained.

"Psychic powers are the worse when they first develop, I remember the first time I realized I could read minds," Conner shuddered disgusted. "I knew everything they were thinking, everything."

Suddenly a small portable radio was dropped next to where Holmes was sitting. "There it is," Holmes sighed cheerfully before falling onto his back winded.

"We found this little doodad in the grass can you get it to work?" Ace asked hopefully.

Conner walked over and grabbed the old fashion looking radio, he used the screw on his swiss army knife to open the slot in the back. "Hmm just needs some new batteries give me a moment," Conner walked into the tent and started to dig through his backpack.

Betty walked over to Ace and Holmes and placed their bowls in front of them. "Is your bug friend alright?" Betty asked worried.

"What this bugger he's fine," Ace remarked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yes it'll… take more than… that to take down a gentlemen of my caliber," Holmes muttered tiredly.

"Whatever you say fellas," Betty shrugged her shoulders and prepared two more bowls.

"Rocky this is it, I'm gonna die!" Maria shouted over dramatically as he carried her over his shoulder into camp. "Are you listening you big palooka, this is it!"

Rocky sighed and put her down. "You don't even got a scratch on ya," He remarked annoyed.

"One of my whiskers got cut, this is awful I can't show my face anymore!" Maria cried out embarrassed.

"It wasn't much to see in the first place!" Ace yelled before chuckling.

"Ah shove it ya goomba," Maria pouted as she sat down in front of her bowl of food.

Betty realized Rocky was standing rather close to her, she sweated nervously. "You fight good, wanna go another round?" Rocky asked casually.

Betty chuckled meekly. "Maybe another time big fella," Betty said as she handed him his bowl and made her own.

Rocky nodded and sat down as Conner returned to his sitting rock. "Here we go," He switched on the radio and loud rap music started to blare out of the speakers.

Ray's face lite up. "Awwww yeah place that funky Wu Tang shit brother!" He yelled happily as he bobbed his head to the beat.

Conner quickly switched the channel over to some slow and calm 50s music. "There we go," Conner said as he put the radio down.

"Aww just like you to put a brother down like that," Ray muttered with a pout.

The unit sat around the fire eating their dinner, making small talk, and watching small clouds drift through the summer nights sky. Conner looked over his team pleased, he even smiled. He let down his guard and listened to the music as he continued to eat.

(Recommended music: The Ink Spots- Dream Awhile)

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting that crisp country air enter his lungs once again. He heard a rustle in the grass, he opened his eyes quickly and saw the patch of grass behind Maria moving. Suddenly a Mankey leapt out of the grass and everything became a blur. He yelled for Maria to do a quick attack, she charged into the Mankey, but it barely budged. Rocky, Betty, and Ray got up and started to run towards the pair all with panicked expressions on theirs. The Mankey moved its leg over Maria and sent a devastating kick down on her spine. Everyone heard a loud crack go through the air and Conner felt a presence leave the Earth. His eyes widened in shock and a flock of Pidgey flew through the air. A dark shadow went over the Mankey, it looked up and saw Holmes flying over it.

"You Godless ruffin," Holmes remarked coldly with a glare.

Suddenly Holmes used confusion and Mankey grabbed its head in pain. It cried out in pain and screamed, the unit watched in shock, all of them seemed frozen. Conner growled and balled his hands into fist.

"Enough!" He yelled angrily.

"But-," Holmes started to say.

"Knock him out and throw him away don't kill him," Conner ordered venomously.

Holmes knocked the Mankey out. "Yes sir," Holmes flew away telekinetically holding the Mankey.

"Boss man you alright?" Ray asked worried.

Conner looked down at Maria. "Is she alright?" Betty asked frightened.

"Of course she's alright, we can bring her to a Pokemon Center and she'll be right as rain, right boss?" Ace asked unsure.

Conner picked her up and cradled her in his arms. "Rocky get me my shovel," Conner ordered stoically without a trace of emotion.

Rocky nodded and walked into the tent as the tears started to fall.

(Music ends here and later)

The sun rose hit the patch of ruptured Earth that stood next to the trail. Conner and his team stood in front of the grave which consisted a small area fenced off by a border of rocks and a cross made out of twigs. Conner's jacket and normal shirt were off instead he was wearing a simple white tank top, his dog tags jingled in the wind. He was covered in dirt and sweat and was propping himself up with his shovel. Her last thoughts echoed through his head, he tried his hardest to block it out. There was not a single bit of expression of the teenagers face, not a tear in his eyes, not even a quiver in his lips, even if there was a single tear no one could tell, Conner's face was covered by the shade of his hat. The sun was against their backs casting their shadows over Maria's grave. Tears rolled down Rocky's fur, he stared at the grave with his fist clenched in denial. He glared at the small cross, reliving the moment, wandering what would happen if he was out there, if he was fighting, Rocky felt tired for the moment. Ace was on the ground stunned by the sight in front of him, he couldn't comprehend everything that had happened that night. Confusion was the only thing on his mind, he felt a bit hollowed, though in the end he wasn't so sure how to feel. Ray held back his tears, he didn't want to seem weak, he wanted to be strong, but he couldn't deny the sorrow. He looked up at his boss and saw nothing, but a statue looking back. Ray wasn't sure who to feel worse for. Holmes felt an ache all across his body, every bit of him felt strained, he gracefully floated over the grave. He wondered how could this happen. Betty cried out of sorrow and fear. She wondered about what would happen to everyone else, what would happen to her, if that was their fate and this was a warning. She closed her eyes, but kept crying though. Betty reached out for something to hold, she grabbed a hand. Her eyes opened and she looked up and saw that she grabbed Conner's hand, he looked down at her, she held her breath, paralyzed by the cold grip of fear. The shade covered Conner's face, she couldn't tell if he was angry at her, she reeled back about to let go of his hand. Suddenly Conner gripped her hand in return and leaned down, wrapping her in a hug. Everyone looked over in stunned silence, Ray rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"It's ok soldier, this was expected, this isn't my first time burying someone close and it probably won't be my last, but moping ain't gonna do us any good," He lamented warmly. "I'm sorry that this had to happen and I wish I could change it, but fate's a bitch like that I suppose, the next town is so far away, and I feel like the journey just became a bit more longer, let's try to cover that distance, come on let's… let's clean up camp," Conner ordered solemnly as he released Betty and stood up.

Everyone nodded and started to walk back to camp, the only two remaining at the grave were Ray and Conner. "Heavy shit," Ray remarked as he climbed onto Conner's shoulder.

"Yeah," Conner replied simply.

"You gonna be alright boss man?" Ray asked kindly.

"Probably," Conner said with an unsure shrug.

"Don't go regressing now, we don't need a robot to be our leader, we need a human to be our leader," Ray told him seriously.

"It's simpler," Conner explained shortly.

"Sure it is, but it ain't healthy," Ray snapped back strongly.

Conner sighed and looked off into the distance. "You're right," Conner sighed as he tilted his hat down.

Ray sighed tiredly. "Yo boss man, this ain't your fault," Ray established empathically.

"Thank you, I just, I'm just tired of seeing young soldiers die in the fray," Conner said dismissively.

"You ain't so grizzled army commando dude, you're a teenager, all of us are dumbass teenagers, you're probably the oldest one here, they see you and they see someone strong, with need a rock I get that, but don't give up your youth for our sakes, no bitch deserves mental scars on my account," Ray announced sternly.

Conner had a small smirk. "Yes sir, I promise to follow those orders to the letter," Conner saluted and looked off into the horizon.

Ray shook his head. "You're an annoying ass bitch sometimes boss," Ray said with a weak chuckle.

"I'm gonna miss her," Conner admitted with a heavy sigh.

"Me too," Ray agreed as he joined his boss in looking past the horizon. "We got a long summer ahead of us."

"Duly noted," Conner remarked.

A/N…

And here we go the only death I've had so far and I am near the end of the game. Like I said before this is not a blind run, I have completed the game before on normal, and I have a near photogenic memory so things rarely get the jump on me. Now moving on, this chapter was originally going to be longer and include entering Mt. Moon, but due to the heaviness of Maria's death and funeral I wanted to end it here. I took inspiration from the comic Funeral for a Friend and this old army movie I saw past midnight on Grit TV while writing this chapter. Now moving on to another thing the ages of the team as we all know none of them are adults their ages are Conner at 17, Ray and Rocky at 16, Betty and Ace at 15, and Holmes at 14 so yeah. This is all I have to say, please follow, favorite, review, and have a nice day.


	6. Announcement

Dear readers due to a lose of passion, laptop issues, lack of time, increase in school work, work related issues, problems with money, and major writers block I've decided to go on a temporal hiatus until I feel like I can write again, I've recently be going into oneshots and so on trying to find my creative spirit again, but I haven't really got it. I feel awful doing this, I'm not going to abandoned these stories, I already did that to one of my previous ones and I won't do it again, but for an unknown period of time I won't be properly writing. I'm sorry, I feel like I'm failing all of you, I love writing for all of you, I love how many of you read my stories, but I just can't write, I'm sorry. Please have a nice day.


End file.
